


Trainers Of Berk

by Amofek



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amofek/pseuds/Amofek
Summary: 只是个试写的小片段，不会有后续的





	Trainers Of Berk

这里是博克岛，当然，和过去的那个已经不太一样了。几百年来，这里都是维京人和龙系宝可梦之间的战场，战斗激烈无比。直到后来的一天，一切发生了改变。

那一天，我，小嗝嗝·黑线鳕三世，遇上了无牙，一头拉帝欧斯，对了，就是我现在的坐骑。起初我并没有对结束人龙战争抱什么大希望，但是后来，我和它证明了，我们不需要和龙属性为敌，我们可以去训练它们，和它们一起分享这块土地。

我乘坐无牙高速飞过博克岛的村庄，正好，从这个高度我还可以看到同伴们。哦对了，我还没怎么介绍他们呢，先简单说说吧。

鼻涕粗，对，他还是想以前一样爱逞英雄，只不过从前是想要在斗龙中胜过我，现在是想比谁的龙更听话更强大了。说到听话嘛……也许他不应该比这个。他的暴飞龙，钩牙，可不是那么温顺的，性格相当狂野的，上次差点在飞行的时候把可怜的鼻涕粗扔进海里。但是……除此之外他们还没有什么大的过节。现在他有的时候会去测试戈伯那些古怪的新发明，权当是帮工吧，戈伯的某些新发明大概除了他找不到第二个人敢去亲身尝试了。

还有鱼腿，嗯，他过去总是对自己的龙类知识无法用在实战中感到有些纠结，但是现在不了。他已经在修改那本龙之书了，纠正了不少错误的东西，哦，虽然那些错误有不少其实是我先发现的，不过，谁在乎呢，现在对了就行。他的快龙被他驯养得很不错， 他亲切地叫它“肉球姑娘”，对，那条曾经和我们在格斗场上见过好几次的快龙，实际上是雌性的。而鱼脚先生在知道了这个事情之后，也承担了一部分“干爹”的角色，尽心尽力抚养着肉球的宝宝们，我猜他一定会尽到职责的。

除此之外，他的另一个任务就是向村里的孩子们讲述有关龙属性的种类划分，还有博克岛的历史之类。不过每到这种时候我都会尽可能躲远一点，因为这个时候他每次看到我都会兴奋地用一堆“龙族战争的终结者”啦、“博克岛的千古大英雄”啦之类的称谓赞誉我。而我可当不起那么高的荣誉，我只是做了我该做的，一直都是。

该说说托尔斯顿双胞胎了，他们一点都没变，还是像从前那样热爱恶作剧。现在他们还有总是在一起的恶作剧伙伴了，他们给它起名为Barf和Belch。那家伙在我们第一次和它在格斗场里相遇的时候，还是头双首暴龙，在我的引导下，他俩和那头龙成为了好朋友。不过现在情况有点变化，那家伙进化为了三首恶龙，对，现在它多了一个头，还有了更加巨大的翅膀。双胞胎们最近总是为了这个新脑袋归谁，以及应该叫什么名字而争论不休。玩笑归玩笑，有的时候，他们也能帮点忙，在解决战后某些小问题的时候尤其如此。

至于我的好朋友，亚丝翠，她现在倒是忙起来了。不是和龙类战斗，而是去新的驯龙学院教导新生们。在我们的努力下，我的老爸斯托伊克决定把旧的格斗场变成驯龙学院，几乎大半个博克岛的村民都来了。他们虽然很有热情，但是在很多实际问题上还是了解不够。亚丝翠为了培训他们下了不少工夫，她已经和风里飞，那头烈咬陆鲨非常熟了。我当然相信她会是个好的教师，在过去人们还是没有完全接受和龙属性分享村庄的日子里，她和我们一样，为了改变人们的观念做了很大的努力。

我乘坐着无牙继续以高速飞行，突然，我感到身后有什么东西也在高速飞来。只不过，它显然没有我的速度快，而且我知道它不是敌人，所以我轻轻踩下蹬子，说道：“无牙，慢点吧。”

身后的龙飞过来了，果然是我老爸，斯托伊克，和他的音波龙“托尔纳多”。那条龙是我帮助他驯服的，毕竟他作为博克岛的酋长，也应该有一条适合他的龙。你知道的，托尔纳多的声音几乎和我爸的声音一样大。

“日安，小嗝嗝，你好像已经在空中飞了很久了，怎么还不回去呢？”他的声音异常洪亮，把空中呼啸的风声都盖住了。

“日安，老爸。我……只是在寻找新的龙种而已……”

“但是没有找到，对吧，你们已经在岛周围转了很久了，但是，来到博克岛的龙属性宝可梦，似乎只有之前的那些了。”

“不，不应该是这样的，老爸，难道在大海的外面没有其他的龙吗？博克岛也只是维京群岛里的一个而已，不是吗？”

“是的，只是几百年来，没有人曾经抵达过维京群岛的最边疆，即使最擅长航海的维京人也不例外。”

“但是现在不一样了，老爸，我们有龙，我们的速度比长船快多了，只需要一天就能走完过去需要几天的路了！”

“也许是吧，但是你们还是没有地图。没有人可以绘制整个维京群岛的地图。”

“所以我才在构思怎样去那些地方，这样我们才能知道，有关外面的世界更多的故事。”

“或许吧。我年轻的时候也听说过不少有关群岛边界的故事，相传所有的龙属性宝可梦都来自边疆之外的世界，它们在那里有比群岛更大的家园。在远处那些从来没有人到过的岛屿，还会有更多的龙，其中有很多我们从来没有见到过。”

说着说着，我们返回了博克岛。这个时候，戈伯突然找上了过来。

“酋长，你一定得来看看这个。”他的语调很急促，不像是在开玩笑。

我和老爸一起跟了过去，才发现原来是两位维京人在捕鱼的时候，找到了一位沉船的幸存者。然而，他虽然活着却忘记了自己本来的所有记忆，只是模糊记得自己是来自远处的世界，在距离博克岛很远的海域遇险的，顺着海流漂流到了这里。他身上没有带地图，日记本或者航海日志，唯一的东西是一个奇怪的卷轴。

“那东西可能和维京群岛的地图有关系。”戈伯咕哝道。

“他还是想不起来自己是谁吗，或者，想不起来自己的船在哪里出事的吗？”老爸质问。

“不不不，那至少等几天才行。小嗝嗝，我相信以你的智慧，一定可以在那之前解开这个打不开的卷轴的秘密吧。”

“我……试试看吧。”我实在是找不到推卸的理由了。

“很好，接下来我会安排人照顾那人，他还好只是有点皮肉伤，不会有事的。”

那天晚上，我好好研究了一下那个东西。直到我发现它其实是某种投影器，当我转动两半部分后，灯光就可以投射出里面的东西。确实是地图，或者什么类似的东西，直觉告诉我，这里面的东西肯定和外面的世界有关。

“时候到了。”我低声说道，“最晚明天，我们就该踏上新的旅行了。”


End file.
